Summer Break
by MinnieCall
Summary: When Sasha Night was asked by her childhood friend Mia Torretto she couldn't say no. But while she's there she will learn that in order to be happy she has to follow her heart and do what she wants and not want others want.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Do not own Fast and the Furious **

**A/N-I admit the last story I had, titled Normal, was Mary-sue and I apologize for that. But I still would like to know if Leon, Vince, and Jesse had last names.**

I threw my bags in the trunk my 1996 midnight blue Mitsubishi Eclipse and turned to my mom, Misty, and brothers, tall and blonde Jared and tan Zeke, who are both in the Navy. I hugged all three of them.

"You sure you want to go," my mom asked. I nodded.

"I already told Mia I was coming," I told her.

"Okay, I will give Zeke and Jared your address so they can write. You have the house number if you need me and just cause it is summer doesn't mean you don't have to study. I put all your money in the console and I gave you fifty more dollars," my mom rambled.

"Mom I ain't twelve, I'm twenty-two. I have all your numbers and I have enough money to get there. And I made sure I packed all my books," I reassured her. She just nodded and pulled me in for another hug.

"You behave Sasha," Zeke said.

"Write me as much as possible," I told them as I hugged Jared.

"We will," Jared said. I waved one last time and hopped in my car. I lived in New York City, so the drive would take one day and seventeen hours if I didn't stop. I sighed and headed toward the highway.

**Mia's POV**

I leaned against the counter and read a car magazine, every once in a while a costumer would come in. The door opened and I saw a pale girl with bright red hair that reached her lower back and hung in her dark green eyes. She wore torn up jeans and a white tank top. I smiled and rushed over to her.

"Sasha!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Mia!" she said hugging me back.

"I wasn't expecting you til tonight," I said.

"Sorry, I didn't have to stop for gas as much as I thought I would I and I left early this morning," she told me.

"Don't be sorry I am super happy you actually came," I laughed.

"Yeah, my mom didn't want me to come," she confessed.

"Why? I thought your mom liked me," I pouted.

"Too long of a drive," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah it is a long way. But it ain't my fault you moved to New York," I said matter-of-factly. She just snorted and looked around.

"Dom still in to cars?" she asked. I nodded.

"He even has a team now," I said proudly, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I am going to college to be a Biologist and Wildlife Photographer," she told me. My eyes went wide.

"You, going to school cause you want to! Wait til Vince hears that one," I laughed. She just shrugged.

"I can't be a bum the rest of my life," she grumbled.

"I thought you would do something that involves engines," I said placing a Dr. Pepper in front of her.

"I needed to be realistic, plus, I like animals," she smiled.

"That ain't a joke! Remember that time you almost broke Vince's arm because he threw a rock at that kitten," I said.

"Yeah, Zeke brings in up from time to time," she giggled.

"How are Zeke and Jared doing?" I asked.

"Good. You still crushing on Zeke?" she wriggled her eye brows. I brushed and then pushed her.

"Shut up! I was like yen," I exclaimed. We sat there just talking when the rest of the team pulled up.

"That's a lot of cars," Sasha pointed out.

"You haven't met Leon or Jesse yet," I told her.

"Is that Letty!" she growled.

"She's dating Dom," I told her.

"She still hates me right?" she asked annoyed.

"She just doesn't like you all that much," I said. She smirked.

"Good." Then she started to talk about her classes and even pulled out a couple pictures she had to take.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the group of people enter the small cafe and took a sip of the Dr. Pepper Mia sat down in front of me. The first one to acknowledge my presence was a bulky twenty-nine year old. He smiled at me widely.

"If it isn't little Sasha Night," he said scooping me into a bear hug. I laughed.

"It's good to see you to Vince," I said. Letty pursed her lips.

"Sasha," she said dryly.

"Letty," I shot back. Mia looked between her two friends.

"Well, um, Sasha that's Jesse and Leon," she said, distracting me. I looked the two boys up and down. Jesse was scrawny, but kinda cute with his rainbow beanie and dirty-blonde hair. Leon was the real looker of the two, but by the way he smirked at me told me that he had too much confidence and I hated that in a guy.

"So, how's life?" Vince asked, taking the soda out of my hand. I groaned.

"Horrible," I said dramatically. Mia sighed.

"Yeah, she's going to collage," she said. Vince looked at me shocked.

"Wow, Sasha Night, going to school cause she wants to," he joked. I punched him.

"Dom, you remember Sasha, right?" Mia asked. I turned to her brother and grinned wildly.

"Come on Mia, how could he forget me," I laughed. Dom looked at me and rolled his eyes. Yup, same old Dom.

"Come on, Jesse and I need to work on the new Civic's engine," he said. That sparked my interest.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked Jesse.

"I don't know man, it keeps stalling, ya know," he said, he looked me up and down and looked away.

"Have you tried putting fuel cleaner in it?" I asked. Jesse looked at me and nodded his head slowly, as if he was debating something.

"I didn't think of that," he said scampering to the back of the garage. Dom looked at me surprised.

"So animal-girl knows what she's talking about," he said. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. He laughed.

"Mia told me what you're in college for," he explained.

"Oh," I said, giggling. Vince picked me up and spun me around.

"Look at that hair! It's brighter then the last time I seen ya," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and Mia smacked him.

"Stop making fun of my red-head," she laughed. I sighed and looked at Leon who shrugged.

"So where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked. Mia looked at me blankly.

"Um," she said. My eyes widened.

"Please tell me you didn't forget to find me a bed?" I groaned. She laughed.

"I'm kidding! Letty sleeps with Dom now so you will be staying in her room," she said. Vince looked at me with false sadness.

"I sleep downstairs in the basement," he pouted. I looked at Mia confused.

"Vince stays there too?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, so do Leon and Jesse," she said.

"Oh," I said, nodding my head. Dom came up and lightly pushed Vince.

"I know you're all excited that Sasha's here, but we still have work to do," he said sternly. Vince mumbled as he walked over to Letty and Mia pulled me inside.


End file.
